Gurneys Have Feelings Too Part 2
by ERgirl
Summary: The sequel of 'Gurneys Have Feelings Too' which was written by xEllax! Abby STILL has competition from a VERY unlikely source…...spoilers for Season 12...21 guns...I advise you to read xEllax's first!


**A/N::** Quoting Ella "This is actually so odd its not even funny. Well I hope it is funny actually... -confused-" I wrote it because, well i wrote it as a sequel! Because i thought the first part (written by Ella) was amazing and decided i would try to write something after seeing the season 12 finale... **SO...it contains spoilers for Season 12 (21guns)!**

Love to Ella (of course) and Alice (Who also helped me choose the ending!)

**Ella (xEllax) has posted her prequel to this, which is amazing (:P) So I would advise that you read it first...or this may be twice as strange!!!**

* * *

I lie in the sutures room with a prisoner handcuffed to me. It's been a long day, and I haven't even seen Luka yet. He's the one thing that brightens my day, his smile lightening the room as he comforts the patient lying on me. I often find myself imagining that he's talking to me, comforting me Nowadays we're rarely alone together; if there are no patients he's with _her, _their fingers entwined as they spend a quick few minutes away from the rush of the ER, happy just to be in each others company. 

That nurse Luka used to be with, Sam I think, is sorting out my prisoner. I remember how glad I was when they split up, I was happy for weeks! She says his injuries aren't too bad but I can't help hoping that maybe it'll be serious enough for them to call Luka in to help…The door's swung open and a girl I don't recognise has come in 'Hey, BP's 125 over…' Oh my god, she has a gun. 'Pull the blinds' she orders. There's a commotion, shouting, the policemen have been tied up and left at the side of the room. For once, I'm glad I'm just a gurney. Maybe Luka will never see me the way I want him too, maybe he will marry Abby and live happily ever after, but at least a shot wound wont kill me…at least _they_ don't realise that gurneys have feelings too.

There's a knock on the door and I hear his voice 'Hey, open up' and then 'Come on'. All I want is to scream at him, to tell him to get away from here, that it's not safe for him to come in…but I can't, after all, I'm only a gurney. They open the door and let him in, tall, dark and handsome as usual. There's more commotion as he tries to tackle one of the prisoners but moments later he's on the floor, unmoving. If that brunette's hurt my Luka then she's going down, who the hell is she anyway? As Sam battles to get him breathing again I feel so utterly useless, all I can do is sit and watch, praying that he'll be ok, that he'll open his eyes again so I can see their sparkle. Even if he is thinking of _her_.

His darling Abigail Lockhart.

And now here he is. Arms handcuffed to my sides, body pressed, unmoving on top of me. And she's not here, not here to untie him, not here to help him up…not here to save him. It's just me and Luka, together at last – you can say it's just a coincidence that I was the gurney in here, but I know differently, I know that it's fate.

He's awake now, struggling to be free from my grasp. His whole body shaking as he attempts to make enough noise to catch the attention of a passing nurse. And I know why he's struggling so much, it's because he wants to find _her – _to hold her in his strong arms and make sure she's safe, just like I am with him now. All I want is his appreciation, for him to notice me – so I roll away when he finally reaches the metal shelves, leaving them just out of his reach, torturing him. I hate to see him in this much distress (who wouldn't prefer to have the one they loved with them out of choice rather than because they were forced to be there) but I know that it's probably my only chance for him to be this close to me – so I hold my nerve and keep rolling away.

And that's when he sees her, and when I see her – gorgeous as ever, even with that scar on her forehead and messed up hair. As the jealousy curses through me she disappears, bent double on the other side of the door. I feel his heart beating faster and I'm again aware of the incessant shaking of my entire being. I wish he would stop now, I mean it's not like I can actually do anything – this tying down thing is pretty mutual – if he could just relax and enjoy my company maybe he'd realise that Abby Lockhart isn't all _that_ special.

But he doesn't stop. And we see her hand press against the door, leaving a bloody handprint as she falls, sliding down against the other side of the door. Mere metres from us and yet so far away, so unreachable. Just what I'd been hoping for, wishing for, all these years…a terrible fate befalling her. Not quite the snake bite I know, and I'm sure that the cure won't come in the form of a rare brightly coloured flower, but a terrible fate none the less.

And then I feel it, for the first time in my life I feel his pain, and I finally accept that he will never love me, that all he wants right now is to be with her, to lift her up and hold her in his arms. All he wants is to protect her from the world…and spend the rest of his life with her.

And I realise that I don't mind. As long as I can see him walk through those doors every morning, see him greet the rest of the staff with his heart warming smile, and feel his strong hands pushing me urgently through the corridors of the ER. If only he'd realise that gurney's have feelings too.

* * *


End file.
